


Summer Heat

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-13
Updated: 2005-05-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: No plot, just hot, sweaty, sticky, getting down and dirty as Jack discovers Daniel’s libido.





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Summer Heat

By Michele

Rating: NC-17 (Jack / Daniel) 

Summary: No plot, just hot, sweaty, sticky, getting down and dirty as Jack discovers Daniel’s libido.

*** 

Jack stormed out of the infirmary, pissed as usual at Daniel. Sam gave Daniel a rub on his arm. 

“He’ll be alright,” she assured him. Daniel grimaced at the bandage on his arm. 

“If he’s so annoyed with my presence, that’s easily taken care of,” he said. She shook her head. 

“No,” she said firmly. “We walked into the Little Shop of Horror’s and you almost got eaten by a plant. Of course, he’s upset.” 

Daniel looked at her. “Sam, he doesn’t like me. Never has, never will. We would both be happier if I wasn’t here.” 

Sam took his hand, shaking her head. “That isn’t true and you know it. You’re just depressed. How many people do you see him storming through the gate for?” she asked. “How many people do you see him getting that upset about when they get hurt? Only us, Danny. Especially you. We can’t get him to leave your bedside whenever you’re unconscious. He’s pissed off because you keep trying to get yourself killed. You may have the brains over his brawn but when it comes to strategy, you need to start paying attention. He told you to wait until the area could be secured. You didn’t. You are so accepting that it doesn’t occur to you that the entire universe isn’t going to sit down with you to a polite tea.” 

“Why wouldn’t it?” he asked blankly. He almost had her. She wagged a finger at him in reprimand. “Sam, it was a plant,” he groaned. “Why would it occur to me to beware of a plant? The very act of my breathing annoys him.” 

“Only when you snore.” She gave his nose a pinch. “He goes out of his way to protect you. The least you can do is to give him a little credit for knowing how to do his job. He doesn’t dislike you, he’s just impatient with you when you don’t listen. He wouldn’t get so angry with you if he didn’t care about you. You know he cares.” She touched his hair and he reluctantly nodded. He held her hand, plucking at a nail. 

“He sits with me?” he asked. Sam smiled and nodded. 

“One time I came in and found him asleep, his head on the mattress next to your arm. He heard me and let go of your hand before he thought I saw.” 

Daniel pursed his lips, thinking, and nodded. She gave his thigh a rub. 

“He cares for us more than he’s supposed to,” she said quietly. “And we care for him. He has a hard time saying things, and for obvious reasons there are some things he can’t say to us.” 

He nodded, still thinking. She didn’t have to tell him how she felt about the Colonel; he could see it on her face more often than not. It pained him that she was unable to share her heart with their C.O. but that wasn’t something they could talk about on base, not with cameras in every room recording everything that was said and done. 

Sam leaned in and hugged him. “Go talk to him,” she whispered into his ear. “If he’ll accept it, give him what he needs. I can’t. You may be able to.” 

Daniel sat up, looking into her face. She gave him a watery smile and nod. “It’s ok, go,” she whispered. Her back to the camera, she raised her hand to her chest. Daniel glanced at it. Her hand silently signed, “Love you.” 

“Me, too,” he whispered. Big brother was watching…. 

Daniel got off the gurney, gave her hand a squeeze, and walked out of the infirmary. 

He discovered that Jack had checked out for the weekend instead of staying on base and working on reports. Daniel assured Hammond that he was fine, just a scratch, and left the Mountain. He headed up to the Springs. How Sam figured him out, Daniel had no idea. As far as he knew, she had no knowledge of him seeing other men once in a while. He tried very hard to be careful, especially when they were home. Thankfully, she was a generous person; as long as Jack allowed someone to love him, she would approve. The bigger question was –would Jack beat the shit out of him or hand him a beer and tell him to shut up and grab a fishing pole? 

He knew he couldn’t be too far behind Jack, not more than 20 minutes or so, but there was no sign of the man when Daniel got to Jack’s house. He decided to wait for a while on the assumption that Jack stopped for something to eat. Daniel found a folding chair and sat out on the dock, listening to the evening sounds of bugs and the occasional splash in the pond. Maybe there were fish in it but they were too smart to be caught, he mused. 

The hot, muggy air was stifling and he was half dozing when Jack’s truck pulled in. The rustling of grocery bags and then the cabin door being opened. The outside light turned on. After several minutes of bug zapping…. 

“You coming in?” he heard called out the door. 

Daniel lifted the corner of his mouth and stood. 

Jack was putting away weekend needs in the kitchen. Daniel took a beer from the fridge. He hated piss-water American beer but it was better than nothing. Jack took it out of his hands and replaced it with another bottle. Daniel looked at it. An imported Irish stout. He knew Jack hated the stuff, said it tasted like mud. 

“Thank you,” Daniel quietly returned, opening the bottle and taking a sip. Jack nodded and started throwing together a salad. Contrary to popular opinion, Mama O’Neill didn’t raise a barbarian; Jack was quite self-sufficient. He could even sew on a button and do laundry. Including the ironing. Although he left his uniforms in town where a dry-cleaning service knew what to do with military uniforms. 

“What do I have to do to get you to listen?” Jack asked conversationally a few minutes later. 

“Talk to me,” Daniel said, leaning against the counter. “I don’t take orders well, Jack, you know that. Unless we are in a shoot out somewhere, just talk to me. I have a brain, use it. I’m sorry I scared you. Again.” 

Jack cut open a package of pre-cooked chicken and began to dice it. 

“Chain of command, Danny,” Jack said. Daniel nodded. 

“I know,” he said. “But when I’m looking at plants and you start issuing orders, all I hear is you being over-protective. Sometimes you treat me like a child, and I resent it. I understand what happened today and I’m sorry. I understand that danger lies in forms that are sometimes deceptive. We weren’t in Kansas.” 

Jack dumped the chicken pieces into the greens, poured in caesar dressing and parmesan, and gave it a toss. Daniel put the beer down, took out a couple of plates and forks, and set the table. Jack took the bowl to the table and paused, leaning over it, silent. Daniel put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. Jack turned and put his arms around Daniel, giving him a hard hug before releasing him. Daniel sat down and served himself. Daniel was glad Jack didn’t feel like actually cooking; it was too hot for it. The salad would sit better in the heat. 

They ate in relative silence, punctuated now and again by the bug sacrifices outside the door. Jack got an immature joy out of the sound. Daniel knew it was the “if only” thoughts that crossed Jack’s mind when it came to certain aliens that had it in for them. Personally, Daniel found that the smell got a little repulsive after a while. 

Daniel thought about his conversation with Sam. And what she DIDN’T say. Couldn’t say. He understood, having been around the military mentality for a while now. He couldn’t picture Col. Reynolds pacing for one of his men. Or hugging his men, for that matter. Ferretti certainly never did. He knew that Jack had been close with Kowalski, but Jack never showed more than the sorrow of one close friend losing another. Jack didn’t go around touching everyone else, either, and neither did any of the other team C.O.’s. Daniel contemplated. 

They finished off the salad and did the dishes; Daniel washed, and Jack dried and put away. 

Jack took the spare pillow and sheets from the hall closet and put them on the couch. 

“Here’s ok, right?” he asked, tossing the heavy blanket out of the way. Daniel perched on the edge of the couch and looked at Jack. 

“If this is where you want me to sleep, sure,” he said after a moment. Jack paused and looked at him. 

“Huh?” 

“Well, Jack, this night can end one of two ways and both are up to you,” Daniel said, preparing for a storm. “I can sleep here and we can spend tomorrow out on the dock getting pleasantly shit-faced while we pretend to fish and then go into town for whatever stupid and unrealistic alien movie is out, or you can invite me into your room and get it out of your system. Try and get it out, anyway.” 

Jack stood in front of Daniel, arms crossed. “What are you talking about?” 

“Did you want me to get analytical on you or do I need to spell it out?” Daniel said. “Psych was one of my minors for my Anthro doctorate, so I can go that route, if you want. Being continually passive aggressive with me won’t cut it. If you want to sleep with me, all you’ve ever had to do is ask me.” 

Three…two….one…… 

“Fuck you, Daniel.” 

“If you’d like. A kiss would be a better start, though. I like kissing and cuddling.” 

Jack stormed out of the room and slammed his door shut. Daniel sighed, made his bed, got undressed, peed and brushed, took a quick cooling shower, and shut the lights off before pulling his shorts on and lying down. He heard Jack get into the bathroom a few minutes later. 

Heat lightning flashed and woke Daniel up. He opened his eyes, squinting. A form was sitting on the coffee table, watching him sleep. Funny. Daniel hadn’t realized that he was so used to Jack watching over him that it no longer bothered him and kept him awake. 

He held out a hand. 

Slowly, after what seemed an eternity, the darkened figure moved. Jack sat gingerly on the edge of the couch at Daniel’s hips. 

He put an arm across Jack’s thighs and a hand on Jack’s bare side; he felt a slight tremble. Jack looked at him, dark eyes gleaming in the pale moonlight. Daniel slowly moved his hand along Jack’s skin, slick in the summer heat, through the crinkly chest fur, and felt Jack take a breath when a nipple was skimmed and gently rubbed. Daniel thought he heard his name whispered. 

He sat up, maneuvered around Jack’s back, removed his shorts, and lay back down. He patted his chest. 

“Come here, Jack, lay down,” he said quietly. Jack swallowed, looking at the naked, sweaty, gleaming body laying in the moonlight. “Get these off.” Daniel gave Jack’s boxers a tug. 

Jack obeyed, dropped his boxers to the floor, and lay on top of Daniel. He shut his eyes for a moment, shuddering as his groin relaxed against Daniel’s, the feel of another man’s penis against his. Daniel moved his legs, wrapping them around Jack’s thighs and settling the older man more intimately against him. Jack moaned, his hips automatically giving a thrust. Daniel took his face between his hands and kissed Jack, feeling his heart contract as Jack settled into his arms, the feel of Jack’s body against his, the masculine scent of the man. Jack groaned and opened his mouth, accepting Daniel’s tongue. Their sweat slick bodies slid against each other as Jack thrust their genitals together. Daniel put his arms around Jack, holding him, lifting his hips to meet each thrust as they breathed into each other’s mouth. Daniel slid his hands down Jack’s back, enjoying the feel of the hard, clenching muscles, and caressed the taut butt. 

A tremor went through Jack at the touch of Daniel’s hands and he buried his face in Daniel’s neck. Daniel gripped Jack’s hair hard in his fist and whispered in his ear. Shocked to hear such imagery coming from Daniel’s usually PG-rated mouth, Jack cried out as he came. Jack stayed in place as he calmed, licking the salt from Daniel’s skin, kissing him. He licked and nibbled at Daniel’s full lower lip. 

“You’re still hard,” Jack finally murmured, feeling the hard organ under him. 

“Not for long,” Daniel responded. “Get off me, you weigh a ton.” He took another kiss before kicking Jack off him, though. Jack rolled off and Daniel sat up. Their stomachs were a sticky mess. He took hold of Jack’s hips, stilling him, and licked Jack’s stomach before going lower and sucking at Jack’s semi-hard organ for a few precious drops. 

“Christ, Danny,” Jack moaned at the suddenness. He caught Daniel’s shoulders for balance. Daniel stood, took Jack’s hand, and went to the bedroom. Daniel stopped him next to the bed and put his arms around Jack from behind, pulling Jack back against him. Jack shivered at the feel of Daniel’s hardness against his ass. Daniel nibbled on Jack’s ear as he reached between them, sliding a hand over Jack’s ass and between his taut cheeks. Jack hissed and spread his legs as Daniel slid a caressing finger over Jack’s still virgin territory. He slid a finger in and Jack pushed back against him. 

Daniel whispered into his ear again and Jack grabbed the arm around his chest as a second finger joined the first. Daniel pushed Jack forward, laying him over the edge of the bed, and spread Jack open. He entered carefully, aware that Jack had never had a man inside him before. He whispered instruction to Jack who was biting and whimpering into the bedding. Jack took a breath and pushed back allowing Daniel to slide all the way in. Jack bit a groan back and Daniel held him, stroking his back and thighs, waiting for Jack to relax before moving again. 

Jack was reduced to melted butter as Daniel moved in and out, slowly at first and then working the speed up as Jack became noisy, yelling and swearing at Daniel to stop fucking around and FUCK him! Daniel pulled back and gave Jack his wish, slamming hard into Jack, trying to find that itch that needed scratching. 

Jack dragged his knees onto the bed, leaving himself wide open for Daniel who held his hips as he scratched the itch that Jack had been afraid to acknowledge. Jack’s muscles clenched tightly around him and Daniel choked out a cry as he came inside Jack. He reached below and masturbated Jack, quick and hard, until Jack came against the side of the bed. 

Daniel held him, falling on top of Jack as he collapsed onto the bed, trembling and breathing hard into the mattress. He slid out of Jack, turned him over and held him tight. Jack shivered again and breathed into Daniel’s neck. Jack held on hard. 

“I’m here, Jack,” Daniel whispered, stroking the sweat-soaked hair. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

After a while, Jack began to relax. He slowly slid a hand across Daniel’s chest, inspecting the muscles and smooth skin. 

“How did you know?” Daniel heard the quiet question. Daniel smiled against Jack’s head. 

“I didn’t,” he admitted. “Sam did.” 

Jack lifted his head fast enough for a case of whiplash to set in. Daniel chuckled and took a kiss from the shocked lips, caressing Jack’s tongue with his own for a moment. 

“It’s ok,” Daniel said. “She guessed. We didn’t say much because of the monitors, but she gave her blessings amidst wishes that it were she that was here with you. She knew you needed me, though. It’s ok for you to need her, too, Jack.” 

Jack groaned and lay back on the bed next to Daniel, squeezing his eyes shut at internal head pain. Daniel leaned up on one elbow, watching Jack’s inner demons play on his face. 

“Do you regret this?” Daniel asked. Jack’s eyes popped open. 

“God, no, Danny,” he promised. “I do regret my cowardice at not doing this years ago but not tonight.” 

“You haven’t been a coward, you’ve been a man confused over new feelings. I need you to be sure, Jack,” Daniel said, watching him. “This can be a one-time thing if you need it to be. We can fuck each other silly tonight and I’ll go home in the morning. I’d prefer a relationship but I certainly can’t force you into anything.” 

Jack twisted his head to look at this Daniel that he didn’t know. 

“First you proposition me with a proposition that I would never had expected from you, then you Top me –and don’t think I don’t know what being Topped is, you whisper sweet nothings that would have curled the toes of every anonymous porn writer on the shelves, and you top it off with an offer of more hot and sticky sex. Who the hell are you?” 

Daniel grinned, unrepentant, and slid one leg over Jack’s hip and slid a foot between Jack’s legs. 

“I’m a linguist who reads everything under the sun, quite a few suns, actually, which tends to give me a very active imagination. The words ‘What if’ and ‘Why not’ are my favorite words, Jack.” 

Jack didn’t know how it happened, but his arms were pinned above his head by Daniel and his genitals dug into by a rough, hairy knee. A nip sent fire across his chest and Jack hissed as his nipple was taken between sharp teeth and tugged on. Daniel lay on top of Jack, flexing his hips against Jack’s thigh as he nipped and licked his way across Jack’s chest. He nipped at the delicate skin under Jack’s arm and down his side, holding Jack below him as the older man squirmed and made noises. With Jack’s leg between his, Daniel knew that it would take only one swift knee jerk for Jack to do something about the seduction if he didn’t want it. He allowed Daniel to keep him pinned as lightning flashed before his eyes during the scouring of his torso by sharp teeth and a hot, velvet tongue. No one had ever paid him that kind of attention, not even his wife, and she would have sent him to the shower before getting near his sweaty, smelly, semen soaked body. Daniel drank him up and inspected every nook and cranny with his mouth, taking oral to a whole new level. 

Daniel released Jack’s hands and moved down his body, licking the salt from his body and tugging on hairs with his teeth. He took Jack into his mouth and Jack grabbed the sheets in fists, flexing his back as Daniel tried to stick his tongue into the tiny hole before raking his teeth along the delicate underside. When he had Jack rock hard again, Daniel released him. He straddled Jack’s hips, looking into Jack’s passion darkened eyes as he reached below, taking Jack’s penis in hand and positioning him. Daniel settled back, taking a breath as he took Jack into him, wincing slightly at the lack of lubricant. They were both slick and sweaty, though, and that helped a little. Jack’s hands clenched Daniel’s thighs as the hot tightness engulfed him. Daniel rode him slowly, taking his own pleasure as he stroked himself. 

Jack reached up and stroked Daniel’s hard, sweaty chest, enjoying the hiss as he caressed Daniel’s hard nipples. He had never thought of another man as beautiful, but this man was. Cleaned up and nerdy in a bad suit, smeared with dirt on a dig, buried in a pile of books, and now dripping with sweat and passion as he fucked himself with Jack. Jack had never seen anything like it before and knew he wanted to see it forever. Daniel was his, the military could go screw itself. 

He held Daniel’s hips, keeping him steady, as he watched the younger man enjoy himself, pulling on his own shaft with one hand and playing with his balls with the other. Jack had never enjoyed himself the way Daniel was. He didn’t know why he would be surprised; Daniel did everything with a deep passion. It suddenly occurred to Jack that this was why he often had trouble communicating with Daniel –he needed it ALL, the complete ball of wax, the whole nine yards, complete access to the files, and Jack only gave him bits and pieces. He had been teasing Daniel for years and it was frustrating the younger man to the point of explosion. Jack opened his heart. 

“Danny, look at me,” Jack whispered, breathing hard as he pushed up to meet Daniel’s down stroke. Daniel looked at him, his eyes hooded in heat. “I’m here, Danny, I’m not going anywhere. You’ve got me, all of me. I love you, baby, I’m here.” 

Daniel choked, his face streaming as he fell forward, catching himself on Jack’s chest with one hand. “Let it go, baby,” Jack whispered. He reached between them and took over stroking Daniel. It took Jack a moment to get a grip, so to speak, on the angle, and stroked hard, cupping the generous, mushroomed head in the palm of his hand and giving it a polish. 

“Oh, fuck!” Daniel cried out and came in Jack’s hand. The sudden clenching around Jack forced him to gasp and release inside of Daniel. 

Daniel collapsed against Jack’s chest, breathing hard and raspy into the fur. Jack held him tight, brushing his mouth against Daniel’s damp hair. It wasn’t the first time Jack held Daniel as he cried, but it was the first time he held his lover during a hard, emotional moment. Jack stayed still, cradling the man, waiting for the storm to blow over. 

“I’m sorry,” Jack whispered after a while, when he felt Daniel begin to calm down. “I didn’t know I was hurting you. Communication was never a strength of mine but I’ll try from now on.” 

Daniel sniffed and nodded. He moved off Jack and lay curled up next to him, his head on Jack’s shoulder. Jack looked curiously at his coated hand before giving it a tentative lick. Daniel watched him. He tried to clear his sinuses and chuckle at Jack’s expression at the same time. 

“I could get used to it,” Jack said with a small smile. Daniel looked down at their bodies. 

“We’re a mess,” he pronounced, his voice husky. He cleared his throat and got more comfortable against Jack. “Do you…really…..” 

Jack tightened his arm around Daniel’s shoulders and nodded. 

“I meant it, Danny, I love you,” he said. “I didn’t realize it before, but I do. Shall we tell Uncle George in the morning?” 

Daniel quickly looked up. “You’re commission.” 

Jack turned on his side, facing Daniel, their heads together on the pillow as Jack slid a leg over Daniel’s hip, keeping him close. 

“You’re not military,” he said. “Hammond is a fair man, he’ll get over it. It’s Sam I’m not sure about. I don’t want to hurt her.” 

Daniel touched Jack’s jaw with a finger, tracing over the stubbly skin before touching Jack’s lips. “Do you love her?” he asked. Jack gave a hesitant nod. “Then we need to tell her, too. She loves you, Jack, and if you want to be with her, too, we can do this, I don’t mind, really. It doesn’t bother me, I’m not that territorial. I also don’t mind using me as a cover for group bonding vacations. I need you to be whole, too, or I won’t be.” 

Jack looked at him. “One of these days, you will cease to surprise me,” he said with a shake of his head. 

“Not likely,” Daniel grinned. 


End file.
